


Wincest Love Week ficlets

by persephone_garnata



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood Drinking, Bottom Sam, Bunker Sex, Demon Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Lingerie, M/M, Omega Sam, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone_garnata/pseuds/persephone_garnata
Summary: 7 ficlets originally written for Wincest Love Week over on tumblr. Prompts are in the chapter titles.





	1. Monday Prompt: Domesticity/Cleaning

Dean cleans Baby every week, on Sunday morning, like it’s his version of going to church. It’s a cleansing ritual, and he takes it very, very seriously.

Sam isn’t so keen on cleaning the rest of the bunker, but they don’t really want to get in outside help to scrub the floors of their Cool Secret Underground Lair. And he doesn’t want anyone else touching the stuff in the library or the archives. So elbow grease it is.

Things get better when Dean buys Sam a little surprise - an outfit to do the cleaning in. It’s a cute old-fashioned maid’s uniform(how Dean found one in his size Sam doesn’t know), complete with a lacy cap and a ridiculous pink feather duster. Oh, and a very short skirt to show off his endless legs.

Dean buys him some stockings and garters too for those endless legs, and some black lace panties to wear underneath that tiny skirt. He soon needs to go to the lingerie store again to buy more panties though, as the first pair don’t last very long…


	2. Tuesday Prompt: Rowena needs 'brothers to perform an inappropriate act'

Rowena had told them she only needed them to ‘perform a wee inappropriate act, nothing too rough boys’ and had assured them that she ‘would most definitely not be watching or recording, don’t you worry yourselves’. Her spell to get rid of the pornstar poltergeist haunting the adult movie studio would ‘take only a couple of minutes, tops’ she said.

She hadn’t mentioned the part about the poltergeist possessing Dean part-way through, turning his eyes deep red and causing him to pull Sam’s mouth off his cock, manhandle him with unnatural strength, bend him over the nearest spanking bench, slap his ass a few times, and then fuck him harder than he’s ever been fucked before.

Dean wrestles enough control of himself to make sure Sam is at least part-way prepped and comfortable before slamming his cock in his brother’s ass. Sam holds on tight to the bench and rides his way through it, but he would have really appreciated a bit more of a heads-up before they started the spell, tyvm.

Still, once the poltergeist is vanquished, and Rowena sends him the video of the encounter she promised she definitely wasn’t recording, Sam finds himself watching it again and again, and even thinking about suggesting to Dean they try a little re-enactment.


	3. Wednesday Prompt: Aftercare

Dean’s always been good at taking care of his Sammy.

After the rough sex when he was possessed by the pornstar poltergeist, he takes extra care. He bathes Sam in the bunker’s big tub, washing him all over with a soft sponge, massaging his shoulders, shampooing his hair, teasing out every tangle, combing through the expensive girly conditioner he loves to tease Sam about.

Then he wraps him in the biggest, fluffiest towel they’ve got, and carries him - yes, carries him, just like he was still 10 years old and weighing 60 pounds - to bed. And all the while he whispers in his ear.

‘’s all right, li’l brother, I’ve got you. You’ve done so well, ‘m so proud of you Sammy.’

Sam sinks onto the bed, Dean’s soft low voice soothing him to sleep.


	4. Thursday Prompt: Retirement

When Sam and Dean retire from hunting, they can’t cope with living anywhere too hot all year-round. But Dean wants sand between his toes. So they move to Minnesota. Hey, with all those lakes, there are beaches too, ok? 

They open up a diner called Sam and Dean’s Home-Style Cooking. Dean does the cooking, Sam does the business side. They become famous (in their corner of Minnesota at least) for their burgers, pies, and mac and cheese. Plus the home-made donuts Dean initially made just for when Donna drops by, but then became popular with all the cops in the local area.

Some people think they’re brothers, others think they’re lovers who are maybe pretending to be brothers because this isn’t the most liberal corner of the world. Nobody really cares, because the coffee is so good, and so’s the apple pie.

And if the neighborhood seems just a little bit more settled, less likely to have any strange deaths or disturbances than any other place, and if the diner orders slightly more salt than you’d think they’d need, well, nobody minds about that.


	5. Friday Prompt: hurt/comfort

The guys jump Sam as he’s walking home from high school. He’s a strong fighter, but there are just too many of them. They call him some things while they’re kicking him, ‘freak’ and ‘weirdo’ being about the nicest. They also quote his own stupid poetry at him in mocking voices. The poetry he stupidly wrote in uncoded English in the back of one of his school books and stupidly left in his locker.

The poetry about his hopeless love for the beautiful boy with green eyes.

The only thing he’s glad of is that he never said in the poems that the boy is his own brother. He doesn’t want to think about what the bullies would say or do to him if they knew his forbidden desire was not just only gay, but also incestuous.

Once they’re done kicking him, they shred his book, scatter the pieces over him, and leave him bleeding in the gutter.

Sam doesn’t know how much time has passed before Dean finds him. He just knows the beautiful wash of relief when he hears the growl of the Impala’s engine, followed by anxiety when he thinks about the incriminating scraps of poetry scattered all around him. But he hurts too much to do anything about them.

If Dean even notices the scraps, he doesn’t say anything - he just picks Sam up, carries him to the car, and drives him home. Only once he’s dressed all of Sam’s cuts and bruises, fed him some soup, and installed him in front of the TV (curled up with a blanket and a hot chocolate) does he even ask what happened.

‘It was just some kids. I’ll be more careful next time.’

‘There ain’t gonna be any next time. I’ll make sure of that. Who were these kids?’

‘Dean, please don’t… do anything to them.’

‘Who were they?’ Dean’s voice is hard, his jaw set. Sam tells him the names.

‘They won’t bother you again,’ says Dean. ‘Now, do you want more hot chocolate?’

Sam holds his mug out gratefully.

He never asks Dean what he did to those kids, but sure enough, they never bother him again.

Sam writes his next poem in a code only he knows how to crack.

 

 


	6. Saturday: A/B/O

Sam’s first heat hits him when he’s 14, and he barely knows what’s happening to him. Dean lifts him into a bathtub full of iced water and sits with him for 48 hours straight, only leaving the room to get more ice, until it passes. Sam feels so grateful to him he almost cries. He genuinely doesn’t know what he’d do without his big brother.

After that, Sam does research - a lot of research - into his ‘condition’, and finds out that his first few heats will arrive erratically as he goes through puberty, and will then settle down into an annual cycle. He doesn’t much like the idea of being held hostage by his own hormones, but he figures he can deal with it.

His second heat arrives a few years later. This one is much worse than before. His temperature is higher, it lasts longer - but the real problem is that his treacherous body decides that his feelings towards his brother - his strong, gorgeous, Alpha brother - are more than brotherly. He has to ask Dean to leave him alone, without telling him why. Dean doesn’t want to, but Sam insists.

Once the heat subsides, Sam thinks the desire for Dean will too - but it doesn’t. Even when his hormones aren’t running riot, he still feels the same way.

He starts researching colleges. He needs to get away from Dean, before the next heat arrives, or he simply won’t be able to control himself.

His third heat hits when he’s already at Stanford, and it’s much more bearable without Dean nearby to inflame his passions.

The fourth happens about a year later, and he figures his hormones are settling into a pattern now.

Then Dean shows up in Palo Alto, out of the blue, to check up on him, and just his presence triggers another heat. Sam has to tell him he never wants to see him again. He can’t bear the heartbreak in his brother’s eyes, but it’s the only way.

He starts dating Jess, a pretty blonde Beta girl, and they’re happy enough for a time, although she doesn’t make him feel the way Dean did. But Dean’s his brother - he’s just not allowed to feel that way. Not about him.

Then the dreams start, and everything happens. Dad goes on his ill-fated hunting trip, Dean shows up in the middle of the night and drags him off to deal with a Woman in White, and Jess dies screaming.

Sam finds himself bereaved, confused, rudderless - and on the road again, with his brother, who hasn’t gotten any less gorgeous. With all the trauma he’s suffered, he doesn’t get another heat again straightaway, and he has too much else to worry about.

He’s used to the warning signs though, and he feels the heat starting to build a couple of days before it actually hits. He tries to leave Dean, and ends up falling in with some chick called Meg who seems sympathetic to his plight without actually saying anything about it.

But he feels the tug. Somewhere along the way, somewhere in those shared motel rooms, maybe years and years ago, maybe even before he was born, he and Dean formed a bond, deep in their souls, and he can feel when Dean needs him.

So he goes back, and finds him tied to a tree, about to be sacrificed to a pagan god, and he saves him, and decides that it’s worth the humiliation of his heat to know that his brother is still alive.

This heat is the worst one yet, his whole body consumed with fever and yearning for the one person he can’t have.

Except.

He does have Dean, and he always has. Dean is with him, all the time, soothing him, bringing more ice, and he doesn’t seem to mind when Sam writes in an agony of desire and begs for relief. Just pats his shoulder and tells him ‘It’s ok, Sammy,’

‘No, Dean, you don’t understand,’ Sam says, in a lucid moment. ‘You have to leave me. I can’t be with you.’

‘I’m not leaving you again, Sammy. I can take care of you. I’ll always take care of you. It’s my job.’

‘But - don’t you see? It’s you. You’re the problem, not the solution.’

Dean frowns. ‘I’m the problem?’

‘You’ve always been the problem, Dean. When we’re apart, the heats aren’t so bad, I can bear them. But when I’m with you… it’s unbearable.’

‘But - why?’

Sam laughs helplessly. He figures he has nothing left to lose at this point. ‘Because I’m in love with you, Dean. I have been for years. Maybe since ever.’

He’s expecting Dean to act shocked, repulsed. But he just looks mildly surprised, and strokes Sam’s hair.

‘And that means we can’t be together?’

There is so much Sam wants to say, he can’t say any of it. He just laughs again, and it’s close to crying. Dean speaks again.

‘All I’ve ever wanted is to take care of you,’ he says. ‘And I’ll do whatever it takes.’

He puts his hand on Sam’s jaw, and kisses him on the mouth, the rich musky Alpha scent of him overwhelming. Sam lets himself melt into his brother’s arms, every fiber of his being thirsting for him. And as he feels Dean slip inside him, and press his teeth gently into the base of neck, claiming him at last, he knows this was how they were always meant to be.


	7. Sunday Prompt: Blood

Sam had always known that old addictions never really go away, that they stay buried just beneath the surface, ready to rise up again like the unquiet dead.

It’s/ been years since he was hooked to demon’s blood, when Ruby found him during his spiral of despair, when Dean had been in Hell. Now, Dean isn’t in Hell anymore, Hell is in him.

Sam looks into those black, black eyes, and sees the smile on his brother’s face, and the drip of blood on his perfect neck from where Dean cut his own skin against the blade Sam held there, and he knows he can’t keep any secrets. Every longing he’s had locked away, every sickbaddirtywrong thought, the thirst he can never slake…

‘It’s okay Sammy, I’ll take care of you,’ Dean says. ‘You can drink from me, as much as you want. And anything else you want, too… I’ll give it to you.’

‘Anything?’ Sam asks, his voice a croak.

Dean’s smile widens, as he looks his brother slowly up and down, his black eyes lingering on the point where his long legs meet his hard torso.

‘Anything and everything, baby brother.’

Sam takes one long step towards Dean, and takes hold of his jaw. Then he tips Dean’s chin back, puts his mouth to the cut on his neck, and drinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments very welcome!  
> Come say hi on tumblr: persephone-garnata.tumblr.com


End file.
